Kietaro's Love Life
by Terry K. Tusk
Summary: Who knew Kietaro had a love life? Well he realy doesn't. When Su's invention hypnotises all the Hinata house residents except for her and Kitsune to love Kietaro how will he react?
1. The Start of Kietaro's Love Life

Love Hina does not belong to me I only borrowed the characters for my story.  
  
Well this is my first story so I hope yall like it.  
  
Please read and review.  
  
------------------------------  
  
chap. 1  
  
As Kietaro walked down the hall to his room in Hinata House he tripped over on of Su's inventions. Unluckly Naru was right in front of him. As he fell he accidently grabbed Naru's skirt and pulled it down.  
  
"Stupid pervert!" Naru said and punched Kietaro.  
  
"Oww." what was that for Naru.  
  
"You know what you did, pervert ronin."  
  
Calling Kietaro a pervert was one of Naru's favorite things to do. So Kietaro got up and continued to walk down the hall. Once he got to his room he sat down.  
  
"What is wrong with Naru, she hits me every time I do something. I don't even know what I did wrong this time, I can't take any more of this, I get hit by her or threatened by Motoko every single day. I feel like I'm going to snap at any time."  
  
Kietaro started studying, about thirty minuets of studying Kitsune walked in.  
  
"Kietaro I need some money. I spent all mine last night on drinking at the local bar."  
  
"I can't keep giving you money Kitsune."  
  
"What if I give you something in return."  
  
"Like what Kitsune, last time you said that you gave me one of your bras"  
  
Kietaro started to turn around and gaped at what he saw. Kitsune was standing right in front of him in nothing but a bra and a thong the rest of her clothes were laying on Kietaro's floor.  
  
"Kitsune you know Naru wouldn't like this."  
  
"She won't need to know about this, just give me one hundred and twenty dollars and I'll give you one night alone with me."  
  
Kitsune knew that Kietaro would say no so she walked over and sat down in his lap.  
  
"KITSUNE!" Kietaro yelled.  
  
Just then Shinobu walked into the room.  
  
"Sempai how could you!"  
  
Shinobu ran away crying.  
  
"No Shinobu, it's not what you think."  
  
Kietaru started to get up but remembered Kitsune sitting on his lap. He threw his arms up in frustration. His right arm caught Kitsune's bra strap and her bra popped off. Kitsune blushed. Kietaro stared.  
  
" Oh, Kietaro. So you'll take my offer?"  
  
"No, no sorry Kitsune it was and accident, please don't hit me."  
  
Kitsune got up and pulled Kietaro up with her. She started unbuttoning Kietaro's shirt and slid it off. Then she pulled of his pants and dragged him into his bed.  
  
"No Kitsune if Naru or Motoko see this I'm going to be so dead."  
  
"Don't worry Kietaro they won't find out. But while were at it lets have some fun."  
  
And with that Kitsune pulled him under the cover with her. Kietaro jumped out of the bed and started yelling at Kitsune while getting dressed.  
  
"Kitsune I'm not going to sleep with you Naru has already thinks I'm a pervert if I did this she'd never forgive me. I can't believe you'd sleep with me for money if I let you do that you'd be no different than a prostitute. If you want the money that badly I'll give it to you."  
  
Keitaro reached into his pants and pulled out the money Kitsune wanted.  
  
"Here Kitsune it's the money you asked for."  
  
"Thanks a million Kietaro."  
  
With that Kitsune walked out of the room and left Hinata house to go shoping.  
  
Su was down in her room when Kitsune left. She was inventing a mind control device because she wanted to get the principal at her school to let the entire seventh grade have a month off from school. As she was working on the mind control device she decided when she was finished that she'd test it on all the girls.  
  
Kitsune was walking home from shopping she had bought three new dresses, two new bathing suits, and six new pairs of thongs and bras. She was thinking about how she had gotten the money from Kietaro. She giggled as she thought how gullable Kietaro was.  
  
Su had just finished her invention and invited all the girls into the living room, sadly Kitsune was not there she had just turned it on and told the girls to stare at the swirly thing in the middle. In just three minutes they were in a daze.  
  
Just the Kitsune walked in, giggled, and said " You just have to love Kietaro."  
  
Motoko, Shinobu, and Naru all said in unison "I love Kietaro." Su jumped up and yelled "Yes."  
  
Her machine worked.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Poor Kietaro, wonder what's gonna happen?  
  
Any one who liked it there will be another one up in about two weeks.  
  
Please send me reviews, I'd like to know what yall think or any ideas yall have for the following chapters.  
  
See yall soon!!!!! 


	2. The Begining of Love

Love Hina still does not belong to me...so sad to say.  
  
Still hope ya'll enjoy the second chapter.  
  
Please R&R - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Chap. 2  
  
'What was up with Kitsune? And why didn't Naru or Motoko see that? Where could they be, usualy I would of gotten busted for that.'  
  
Kietaro thought to himself as he walked down stairs to get something to eat. As he rounded the first corner on the way to the kitchen Motoko popped up in a two piece bathing suit with a plater full of rice balls.  
  
"Hey Kietaro I made you some rice ball would you like some?"  
  
"Uhm, sure Motoko."  
  
"Hello sempai, I made some tea for you. Would you like a cup?"  
  
"Yes that would be nice Shinobu."  
  
'What's up with Motoko, yesterday she would have killed me if I saw her in a bathing suit.' Kietaro thought. As he entered the living room he saw Su doing what looked like a victory dance, she kept yelling "It worked, it worked. Suddenly he felt two hands massaging hes back. When he turned around he saw Naru wearing a kimono.  
  
"Naru what are you doing?"  
  
"Just giving my little Tokyo U bound hubby a massage."  
  
"What's up with all of you?" Kietaro yelled running to the front door.  
  
As Kietaro ran out the door he tripped and hit his head on the cement. Kietaro blacked out. When he woke up he found himself laying in a futon and he saw Naru, Motoko, and Shinobu about a foot from his face.  
  
"What are ya'll doing?" he asked.  
  
"Making sure you're well." they all said in unison.  
  
"Do you need anything Kietaro?" Motoko said.  
  
"Kietaro, could I cook you something?" Shinobu said.  
  
"Do you need some warming up Kietaro?" Naru said.  
  
"Motoko, I could use another pillow. Shinobu could I have some chicken broth? And Naru I do feel a little chilly."  
  
"Ok Kietaro I'll fix you some chicken broth." replied Shinobu and she left the room.  
  
"I'll be right back with your pillow Kietaro." Motoko said and exited the room.  
  
"And I'll warm you up." was Naru's reply.  
  
He saw Naru slip off her kimono and saw that she wasn't wearing anything under it. She started walking towards Kietaro lifted up the covers and slipped under them. Kietaro felt her grab his hips and pull him close to her. There bodys were touching each other. Naru pulled her hands up and grabbed the back of his head. She opened her mouth and pulled his mouth to hers. Thier lips connected and Kietaro felt her tongue enter his mouth. He heard Naru moan and noticed he was holding on to her breast. 'Oh no I've realy screwed up now' he thought to himself. Suddenly he heard the door slide open and heard Kitsune start laughing.  
  
"Kietaro I didn't know you had a love life, this is so unlike you."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
And thus ends chap. two,  
  
So how'd ya'll like it hope I didn't over due the romance if ya'll think I did please tell me in ya'lls reviews.  
  
If you have any ideas or comments please send them to me I'd like to know what ya'll think. 


	3. Hypnotized, Unhypnotized, and Rehypnotiz...

Well it's been a while since I've posted so. Here's the next installment of Kietaro's Love Life!! R&R Enjoy!! -------------------------  
  
Chap. 3 (Su's POV)  
  
Su was in her room tinkering with her hypnotizer in the middle of a sea of screwdrivers, hammers, saws, screws, nails and other tools when she found a bug in it's system. "Oops, Kietaro's going to be in trouble!" she had just found out that the time people where hypnotized depended on whether or not they had a high metabolism rate or not. She figured that Motoko would be the first to snap to because her metabolism rate would be higher since she practiced kendo and then maybe Naru would be next.  
  
"Oh well" she said and continued tinkering...  
  
------------------------- ( Kietaro's POV)  
  
Kitsune was laughing herself silly she had just walked in on Kietaro and Naru in the middle of some 'business' Kietaro was on top of Naru doing something she'd never thought Naru would let him do. Naru looked like she was rather enjoying it Kietaro started telling Kitsune it was an accident when Naru reached up and pulled Kietaro's face into the middle of her breast. Kitsune decided to leave and said "You two kids have fun." as she left Kietaro's room.   
  
The next morning Kietaro woke up and felt something he'd never felt before his head was in the middle of two heated pillows. "Mmm...these heated pillows feel... so warm and soft..." the next second he sprang up out of bed and yelled "WHEN HAVE I EVER HAD HEATED PILLOWS!?" as he turned his head towards the 'pillows' where his head just was, was where Naru's legs eagle spread were instead. He heard Naru whisper what's wrong Kietaro and she sat up. Kietaro knew he had just done something wrong , jumped up and started putting on his clothes and telling Naru he was sorry. He left the room and headed for the kitchen. He had just walked into the kitchen when he saw Motoko making breakfast in just her panties. Motoko must have noticed him and walked over and asked him to hug her. Kietaro opened up his arms and embraced her and they started to kiss.  
  
-------------------------  
  
( Motoko's POV)  
  
"Urashima what the hell do you thing you're doing" something had finally clicked in her mind and when she snapped back in control she was hugging Kietaro in the kitchen in what seemed like the middle of a passionate kiss with the faint smell of breakfast in the air clad in only her panties. Once the kiss was over Motoko said "Urashima you do know that seducing a minor is illegal" she said and Kietaro let go of her and took three steps back and started to apologize "I'm sorry Motoko but you were the one that asked me to hug you and you're the one who kissed me." "There is no way in hell I would do that and you know it Urashima!" Motoko said her cheeks got warm not a blush and not rage but a mixture of the two she grabbed a very large kitchen knife and jumped to stab Kietaro. As soon as she started to jump Kietaro raised his hands in defense and in mid-jump she was stopped by some unknown force, when she looked down she saw Kietaro's hands on both of her breasts. "Urashima, you shall die for that!" and Kietaro pulled his hands back so fast that they hit a counter behind him he felt a sudden sharp pain in both of his elbows. Kietaro felt a sudden wind over his head and saw a few hairs float down in front of his eyes, then he saw a huge kitchen knife with Motoko on the other end flying straight at his head. Without a seconds thought he jumped up and ran out of the kitchen with Motoko in hot pursuit. He ran all the way up the stairs knocking down Su along the way he yelled sorry as he continued to run. He reached the roof and was trying to find some means of escape when Motoko reached the roof too. He turned and started to run to the railing when Motoko threw the knife it sliced part of the side of his shirt and hit the railing with a dull thud Kietaro jumped and when he hit the ground he felt his knee crack and started to try to run but the pain was too much to bear. He looked up at the railing in horror as he saw Motoko start to jump and suddenly she was hanging by what looked like her panties, they were stuck to the knife. "Thank god she wasn't naked." Kietaro said. Suddenly he heard the sound of cloth ripping and looked up and saw Motoko falling and her panties were still hanging on the end of the knife with a large rip down the middle.  
  
"Ah!!!!" was all Kietaro heard before Motoko landed on top of him. When Motoko got up Kietaro was staring at her, she looked down at her body as she felt wind passing through her legs she was completely naked. She looked back at Kietaro who was covered in blood by an apparent nose bleed. She felt herself blush as the famous Hina blade magically appeared in her hand. "Urashima you shall die a very dishonorable death for this, brace your self for the end!!!!!" 'Boulder cutting slaaaaaash!!!!!!!!!' and brought the blade down and the deadly line of air from the blades wake started heading for Kietaro. Suddenly a girl clad in a kimono was in front of Kietaro and was hit bye Motoko's swords slash. It was Naru. The slash cut the kimono completely in half as Naru hit the ground. Kietaro was at her side in a matter of seconds. "Naru...Naru...speak Naru say something!" "Are...you all... right Kie...Kie...taro?" and she closed her eyes. "Nooo!!!!!" Kietaro yelled at Motoko and stopped as he saw a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry Kietaro...didn't mean to....kill...anyone" Motoko fell to her knees as the Hina blade hit the floor feeling suddenly light headed. "Wait I'm not dying I just blacked out from shock that my favorite kimono got tore, I'm okay." Motoko ran to Naru and helped her up. "Motoko, why the hell are we both naked and in front of Kietaro?" "Hell if I know, I do feel it's Kitsune fault somehow though. I just kinda came to and noticed I was hugging Urashima." "That's how I just felt Motoko, right after I hit the ground." "Well I was just in the middle of trying to kill Urashima would you mind joining me." "No I wouldn't." "Oh crap." Was all Kietaro could get out as he started to run.  
  
------------------------- (Naru's POV)  
  
"How long do you think he'll be running?" Naru said as Motoko picked up the Hina blade. "Don't know, don't care." Motoko returned. They both walked into the house and got there clothes and a towel and walked to the hot spring where they both got in and settled down as the steam surrounded them. _Slide_. Kitsune walked in and got into the hot spring with Naru and Motoko. "So how was your night with Kietaro did yall do anything naughty Naru?" Kitsune asked. "What the hell are you talking about Kitsune?" "You and Kietaro slept together last night I saw you to." "What!?" Naru and Motoko said in unison. _Slide. _This time Shinobu was the one to enter. "Geesh I don't remember any thing since yesterday when we were in the living room with Su."

-------------------------(Kietaro's POV around 7:30 p.m.)

Kietaro was walking behind the hot springs to the Hinata House entrance "Man was I scared Naru and Motoko were going to kill me. Motoko and Naru" he said while opening the door "loved" he closed the door before he finished the word "me this morning and now they acting all wierd like I did something wrong." He said and started walking towards his room.

------------------------(Su's POV around 7:27 p.m.)

"Yepee I got all the bugs out of it it should work now" Su said to herself. "I'm Going to go try it out again." she said and walked off to the hot spring lugging her hypnothingy. As Su entered the hot spring she saw Kitsune and Shinobu leaving. "Ok I'll help you with your homework Shinobu." Kitsune said. Su walked into the hot spring and found Motoko and Naru there."Hey Naru and Motoko look at this the two older girls turned to look and stared in amazement. "What is it Su." Naru said as Su flicked it on and Motoko's and Naru's eyes turned into little swirly hypno circles. Just then Kietaro's voice could be heard from over the fence. "Motoko and Naru love..." and there was the sound of a door open and clothes and Kietaro's voice faded away. "Kietaro." Su jumped up and ran to the door chanting Kietaro's home, Kietaro's home... and Naru and Motoko got up and started walking towards the hot springs exit towards Kietaro.

--------------------------------

Soooooo... how was it. Theres one part I think ya'll might get confused on so let me try clear it up::as Keitaro said loved he closed the door as he said the last letter of the word so in Su's Pov it came out as love. That being said I took the Naru and Motoko being hypnotized only from Kietaro Motoko 4 ever so please read and review. Later

-


	4. Thus the Fun Rebegins

Sorry for the wait, anyone heard of a mmorpg called runescape, I got addicted to the game that's why it took me so long for an update. But while I've played it I've thought of a couple of stories so here this one is at last. RR

* * *

Keitaro's Love Life-Chap. 4 Thus the Fun Re-begins

As Keitaro walked in to the living room of Hina inn he noticed Kitsune laying on the couch sipping some sake.

"Keitaro, I'm jealous. Naru and you are having all the fun, come on fill me in on all the juicy details."

"I'm sorry Kitsune," he said with a blush on his face. "I can't remember what happened last night between me and Naru."

"Awe, I wanted some details."

At that moment Kitsune noticed a bulge in Keitaro's pants.

"Aie, does the little man having some dirty thoughts…follow me and we can have some fun." Kitsune said as she yanked Keitaro up and pulled him into the changing room before the hot springs. She threw him down on the floor and got on top of him and started unbuttoning his shirt the second they got into the changing room.

"Ouch!" Keitaro said as he hit his nose on the floor, blood started pouring out almost instantly, this was none other than the fault of Kitsune in her haste to get into the hot spring with Keitaro. Keitaro jumped up and reached for his nose but was stopped by two soft semi circular objects that where none other than Kitsune's breasts as she was still on top of him pulling one of his sleeves off.

"Kitsune…I'm sorry, it was an accident." he said through trying to keep the blood pouring out his nose. "Please get off me my…my nose is bleeding."

"Oh, we have a free bleeder here don't we…I guess we can't do any rough stuff"

"Kitsune I'm…serious…get off me." While Kitsune was getting off the door on the other side of the changing room slid open and in stepped Motoko and Naru. Naru, who saw Keitaro on the floor bleeding, ran up to him and grabbed and started to cuddle him.

"Oh Keitaro, my love are you ok."

"Your love?" said Motoko who took of her towel which caused Keitaro to bleed even more at the sight before him. Motoko kneeled down on top of Keitaro as he rest his head in Naru's lap. Motoko bent down to reach Keitaro's nose and dabbed her towel on it to wipe off the blood. Keitaro couldn't help but stare at Motoko's breasts.

"Keitaro!"

"Aie, sorry it wasn't what it looked like Motoko." whimpered Keitaro, he braced himself for a beating but none came.

"How did this happen? Are you okay now?" Motoko said.

"Yes…I'm okay, I think. I just hit my head on the floor." he said as Motoko laid against him. He could feel the heat as his clothes were soaked by the warm water still on Motoko's body from the hot spring.

"Oh no my clothes, they where dry clean only." Keitaro said as he started to take his shirt off.

"I'll get it." Kitsune said as she walked over and pulled one of Keitaro's sleeves off.

"No Kitsune I can get it just fine!" said Naru Possessively. Naru tried to push Kitsune back but missed and tore a hole in Kitsune shirt.

"Oh no." Kitsune said as she took her shirt off. "Now my shirts ruined."

To Keitaro's surprise Kitsune was wearing a black lace bra that barely concealed anything.

At that moment Shinobu walked in and stared aghast at the sight before her, Naru clothed in nothing but a towel with Keitaro laying on her lap. Motoko laying on top of Keitaro wearing her birthday suit. Keitaro underneath Motoko with his shirt off. And Kitsune standing next to this wearing her bra.

"Oh my god…I'm sorry sempai, I didn't mean to walk in on ya'lls 'meeting', it was an accident!" Shinobu screamed as she turned away blushing and started running out and up the stairs into her room.

* * *

Su walked by as she heard sobbing coming from inside a room. The room happened to be Shinobu's.

"Knock knock." Su said as she stood outside the Shinobu's door.

"Go away!"

"No silly your supposed to say whose there." Su said in a childish voice. In a more serious voice she added, "What's wrong, may I come in?"

"No!"

"Pretty pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"Well…uhm…okay."

Su slid open the door and saw Shinobu balled up in a corner of her room with her knees touching her chin. Su had to walk through piles of stuffed animals to get to her. Once in front she looked down and shook her head.

"Now what's wrong Shinobu?"

"Nothing…I'm perfectly fine, everything's dandy…not a problem in the world."

"Now now, you wouldn't be crying if everything was okay now would you?"

"No…it's just I walked in on Keitaro, Motoko, Naru, and Kitsune together in the changing room 'doing' it."

"I'm sure it was a mistake Shinobu…just ask Keitaro." -

Keitaro pushed Motoko off him and ran up the stairs to Shinobu's room. She heard Su and Shinobu talking so he figured he'd come back later. He walked to his room and got another shirt on and laid down for a quick rest.

* * *

Su decided she'd make Shinobu forget about what she saw in the changing room using her hypno machine. She told Shinobu to follow her to her room and she was going to give her a surprise. Shinobu agreed and followed Su up there where she was placed in a chair and told by Su to stare at the black and white swirls in the middle of the disk as she went around to start the machine. As she walked around and flicked some switches on the machine started up and then the control panel exploded sending Su flying back and she laid spread out on her back obviously unconscious. The hypnothingy started up and Shinobu was in a daze in seconds…after awhile Keitaro walked by mumbling to himself.

"They have to love me."

At that instant Shinobu went out of her daze and got up and started walking to Keitaro.

* * *

Keitaro woke up from his nap and decided to go check on Shinobu. As he walked passed Su's room he started thinking aloud.

"Why do they have to love me?"

About a minute later Shinobu joined him in the hall. Keitaro couldn't place a finger on it but it looked like Shinobu had a bigger chest.

"Hello sempai."

"Oi Shinobu, Just who I was looking for you mind if we go to one of our rooms to talk?"

"No not at all sempai. Please…follow me to my room."

"Ok" Once in Shinobu's room Shinobu sat down on her bed.

"May I sit down on your bed to?"

"Sure sempai."

"Ok, I wanted to talk to you about what you saw today. It wasn't what it looked like, okay."

"No problem sempai I understand completely. Can you give me a second? I need to run into a bathroom for something."

"Ok." Keitaro said as Shinobu grabbed something out of one of her drawers. As she turned to go to her bathroom he saw what looked like a piece of black shoelace dangling out of her fingers.

A couple of minutes later Shinobu stepped out of the bathroom wearing some high heel leather lace up boots. Above her lace up boots she had a Black stocking that connected to her thong. Above her thong was a leather bra that barely covered up her nipples. She was wearing black leather gloves that reached to her elbows and to top it all off she had cut her hair to a style similar to Kitsune's and was wearing some black furry cat ears. For the first time he was positive that Shinobu's breast where bigger they where a little larger that Naru's.

"Shinobu, what do you think you are doing?"

"I was sad that you left me out of ya'lls fun earlier today. So Kitsune let me borrow this get up from her collection and figured we could have some fun."

"How did your… breast…grow so much in that short of time?"

"While in Su's room I found some super puberty pills it said on the package they'd stay this way for a week or to. So are you ready to have some fun?"

"Wait…you don't want to do this."

"Why not?"

"Because it's inappropriate."

"Ok, but would you like some grape juice?"

"Uhm…Sure."

"Okay." Shinobu said as she went to get a glass of grape juice for him and herself. When she filled his cup she dropped a circluar tablet into his glass that started to foam, she spooned the foam out and went back to her room.

"Here it is."

"Thanx." Keitaro said as he took the glass, Shinobu sipped from her glass, but Keitaro hesitated as he brought his glass to his lips. There was a weird smell to it.

"This isn't wine is it?"

"No." Shinobu said.

Keitaro took a sip and found it was a bit tart but it had a pleasant taste that lingered. He downed the rest of his glass and felt his muscles tense. After a couple of seconds he couldn't move at all.

"What…is…this…?" he asked Shinobu.

"It's a little paralyzing potion courtesy of Su. Now sit tight while we have some fun." Shinobu said after setting Keitaro in a chair.

Well…how was it? Hope ya'll enjoyed it. It's been awhile but I think I'm going to try to post another chapter within the next couple of days. I'll try to make it as long as this one or longer but I don't know if I can…well until next time.


	5. Auntie No!

**Well, it's been a little longer than a couple of days...lol...sighs. **

**But here is the next installment of Keitaro's Love Life.**

**.:Chap. 5-  
Auntie No:. **

**As Keitaro woke up, he felt how wet it was all around him. He was laying on a bed, the sheets pretty much soaked, and it looked like he was in a child's room, filled with stuffed animals and colors of pink, purple, yellow and such. He felt a dead wait laying across his chest; it was none other than Shinobu, naked. He tried to get up, but he found his wrists and ankles chained to the floor. He started moving around franticly to wake Shinobu up. **

**"Sempai... ungh... Stop it Sempai. My body is still sore from last night." **

**'Oh God. What did we do last night? I don't remember anything' thought Keitaro. **

**"Shinobu, please get off me and untie me." **

**"But sempai, we're not done yet." **

**By chance, and luckily for Keitaro, Motoko, passing by Shinobu's room, happens to over hear them. The door slides open, and in comes Motoko, sword un-sheathed. **

**"Shinobu, such an act for a child. Come on, Keitaro, I'll help you out of this...Crimson Blade Technique, Twin Slash!" **

**Motoko's technique cut right through the chains binding Keitaro to the floor. Keitaro quickly pushes Shinobu off himself and runs for the door. Once in his room, he quickly changes his boxers, which where soaked thoroughly because of the sheets, and changes into some clean clothing. All the while, he's thinking about what went on last night between him and Shinobu. **

**As he is passing by Kitsune's door, making his way out of the Hinata Inn to get a bit of fresh air from all the chaos currently going on inside the Inn, he is yanked into Kitsune's room. Inside, he becomes almost immediately drunk from all the smells of alchohol and exotic drink bottles in the room. **

**"Keitaro, can you do me a favor, sweety?" asks Kitsune. **

**"Depends...this doesn't involve anything like what you did to me yesterday does it?" **

**"Nope, just need you to run down to the Hinata Tea House and invite Haruka over. I need to talk to her about something she said she was going to help me with." **

**"Ok, I think I can manage that. I was on my way out anyways, before you pulled me in here." **

**"Thank you, hun." Kitsune said as she grabbed Keitaros hand and put it on one of her breasts and starts rotating his hand around in small circles, applying more preasure and increasing the speed of rotation as she goes. Keitaro trys to yank his hand away, after he recovers from the surprise. **

**"What the...Kitsune, what the hell did you just do that for!" **

**"Just thanking you for the favor." **

**Keitaro turns to leave, but Kitsune has other plans...she grabs Keitaro by the arm, yanks him down on the couch, and shoves a bottle of her strongest ale into his mouth. Keitaro, not being able to breath with the bottle lodged in his throat, tries to take in a huge gulp of air, and with that effort, downs half the bottle at once. Kitsune takes the bottle out of his mouth and finsihes the rest of it without any effect. Keitaro, on the other hand, regains his breath after a couple of minutes of choking. Kitsune notices a light blush sweep across his face and giggles. She helps Keitaro up and shows him out of her room. **

**"Thanks yuh Kitsune, I'll shtop bys the tea house and tells aunt Haruka." **

**"Thanks, hun." **

**Keitaro barely makes it to the stairs before he collapses in a drunken stupor. Minutes pass till, on her way up from the kitchen, Naru, who is wearing a white tank top and a navy blue mini skirt, sees him and tries to help him up. She bends over a bit and offers him her hand. **

**"Hewo Naru." Keitaro says while looking up. Accidently seeing up her skirt, he notices she is wearing pink panties. **

**"Kei-kun, are you okay?" replies Naru. **

**"Yeash" he says as he reaches forward, grabs a hold of Naru's panties, and starts to pull them down. **

**"Keitaro, no." Naru says, a blush apearing on her face. **

**"Pweez, Naru." Keitaro says almost child like. **

**"Oh God Keitaro, you're drunk...let me go see if I can find any medicine in the cabinet downstairs that can wash the alchohol out of your body. You wait here." she says as she hurries downstairs. Minutes pass until she reapears. **

**"Sorry. There was no medicine in the cabinet. I guess we'll just have to go to Haruka at the Tea House and see what she's got. She helps Keitaro up and puts his arm across her shoulder to help steady him as they walk. As they make their way out of the Hinata Inn and down the steps, Keitaro stumbles. Naru turns around to catch him, but it's too late. Keitaro, already trying to catch himself, accidently grabs Naru by the breasts, and they skid down the rest of the steps. The constant friction from the skidding all the way down the stairs wears away at her tank top and skirt, and when they come to a stop, they both stand up. As Keitaro gets up, he stumbles once more, but steadies himself. But, as Naru gets up, her top and skirt fall off, the backs worn clean out by the friction. Keitaro gets a eyefull and a nosebleed from Naru standing in front of him in no top and a pair of pink panties. Naru doesn't even seem to notice it though; all she's thinking is if Keitaro is okay. **

**"Come on, Keitaro. We need to get you to the tea house." **

**"Yessh Nawu." Keitaro says as Naru puts his arm around her shoulder to steady Keitaro. As they go to Haruka's tea house, Naru notices that Keitaro's hand came in contact with her breast when she put his arm across her shoulder. She blushed as Keitaro started giving small squeezes to it. **

**'God, he is drunk.' she thought to herself, knowing the Keitaro she loved would never do anything pervy like this. **

**"Naru, shouldn't ya'll reserve a room for this kinda stuff?" Haruka says as she steps out of the door of the tea house. **

**"What are you talking about, Haruka? I was just trying to get Keitaro down here. He's drunk, and I need some medicine for him." **

**"No. I'm talking about you holding him, while you're half naked, and him groping you. Normally, you'd send him into orbit by then." **

**"What are you talking abou..." she said as she looked down...she saw her breasts exposed to anyone around her who dared to take a peek. She quickly threw Keitaro off and ran inside the tea house while saying "Haruka, please take him in while I go find something in your closet that I can wear for now." **

**"Poor child." Haruka said as she helped the drunken Keitaro up and into the tea house for some herbal tea with a bit of medicine to wash out the alchohol. **

**-----minutes later----- **

**"Thank you, Naru and Aunt Haruka, for helping me!...Damn that Kitsune and her ways." Keitaro said as if not remembering the deeds he did while he was drunk. **

**"Not a problem. And if you call me aunt again, I'll put my ciggerate out in your eye. Got it?" **

**"YES MA'AM Aun... Haruka...I mean't Haruka." **

**"Good." **

**"Oh yeah, Haruka, Kitsune wanted me to tell you that she's got something she needs to talk to you about. She said it was something you said you'll help her with." **

**"Okay. Tell her I'll be there tonight, around 8:00 P.M." **

**"Okay Aun...Haruka!" **

**"Better watch it, Keitaro. I don't wanna have to kill you." **

**Naru and Keitaro leave, but as Naru turns to go back up the steps to the Inn, Keitaro keeps walking straight. Not wanting to part with her love, she quickly turns and runs to catch up with him. **

**"Keitaro...where are you going?" **

**"I'm just getting some air...Why?" **

**"Oh, I was just wondering... that's all. Mind if I come with you?" **

**"No, not at all." **

**They walk for about one and a quarter hours before heading back to the apartments. Keitaro never said a word to Naru on the walk, but she just felt happy being near him. When they got back to the Inn, they parted ways and went to each of their seperate rooms. **

**---------- **

**Haruka's walking up the steps to the Hinata Inn. Once she gets to the top, she knocks on the door, and Kitsune answers. **

**"Hey Haruka, just the person I needed to talk to." **

**"Your the whole reason I'm coming up here, remember? You sent Keitaro to get me." **

**"Oh yeah. Well, come in and have a seat. I'll tell you then. Want something to drink?" **

**"Sure." **

**"What'cha want?" **

**"You're the alchoholic expert; pick me out a good one." **

**Kitsune left Haruka in the living room as she went up to her room to get one of her favorite drinks. As Haruka is sitting in the room, Su happens to wander in. At the sight of Haruka, she strikes up a conversation. **

**"Oh. Hello, Haruka. Didn't know you where coming tonight. That reminds me! I made an invention for you, to help you at your tea house. I call them mecha waitresses. Come on up and take a look." **

**"I'll do it later. Kitsune's gonna be back here soon, and we need to talk about something." **

**"Awe, please Haruka. It will only take a minute or two." **

**"Ok, I suppose it wouldn't hurt, but remember, no longer than a couple of minutes. Ok?" **

**"Aye aye, Captin' Haruka!" **

**After Su and Haruka enter Su's room, Su tells Haruka to sit on her bed while she brings in the mecha waitresses. Haruka notices a strange contraption on the dresser in front of Su's bed. She can't tell what it is, but she can't stop staring at it. It had a little circle that was a black swirl on a white background, or a white swirl on a black background; she couldn't tell. It all blended together. **

**As she's staring at it, Tama-chan flies in and plops right down on top of the strange contraption. A mechanical hum starts, and the swirly circle starts swirling...Haruka's mind is snared by the machine's power... **

**----------- **

**As Shinobu and Naru are walking down the hall, they are having a small chat. **

**"Hey Shinobu." Naru says, still thinking about her walk with Keitaro. Even though they didn't talk, she still was happy she got to be by his side. **

**"Hey, Naru, what are you so happy about?" Shinobu said, sounding kinda depressed. **

**"Nothing really...hey, do you have bigger breas...never mind. So, what are you making us for supper?" **

**"I don't know." Shinobu said, still sounding depressed. **

**"You know what Shinobu," Naru said as they neared Su's door. "You have to love Keitaro!" she said, and they made thier way past Su's room. "I can tell you love him. The way you're depressed, it's gotta be a boy problem, and seeing as Keitaro is the only male here, it has to be him. Am I right...well, am I?" **

**"Yes." **

**"Well, is there anything I can do to help?" **

**"No, I...I don't think so." **

**"I know. How 'bout you, Motoko, and I go to the mall and get a couple of new outfits?" **

**"Ok...I guess." **

**The two of them went to Motoko's room. Seeing that Motoko wasn't there, they went to the roof, where they found her practicing. **

**"Hey, Motoko, wanna go shopping?" **

**"I normally do not like going shopping, but this time, I guess I'll join you." **

**"Let's go then!" Naru said, and they left the Hinata inn. **

**---------- **

**Haruka was in a daze for all of a minute when she heard a voice passing the room. **

**"You have to love Keitaro!" the voice said, and then, it was gone. **

**As she came out of the daze, she had only one thing on her mind, finding Keitaro. **

**---------- **

**Keitaro was in his room, watching the laying in his bed, as he had been since he got back to his room after Naru and his walk. He'd been sleeping for a good while, but woke up with a weight on top of him. As he opened his eyes groggily, he saw a pair of lips getting closer to his own. He thought it was another one of his fantasies, but soon realized it not to be one, as he felt the heat from the pair of lips as they came into contact with his lips and felt a tongue gently searching his mouth. As he soon as he came to his senses, he pushed the person off of him and took a good look at them It was none other than his aunt...Haruka. **

**"OH MY GOD!" Keitaro said out loud. "I just shared a kiss with my aunt!" **

**'Oh my GOD' he thought to himself as he felt the front regions of his pants start to tighten up, "I can't believe I enjoyed it." **

**"What the HELL were you thinking, Haruka!" **

**"Nothing much. Just wanted to spend some quality time with my nephew; we haven't had enough aunt-nephew bonding time yet." **

**"Oh my, you're sick, aunt, sick..." Keitaro said as he started to get up. He was pushed back down by his aunt, who now was leaning over him on all fours in a insistingly dirty way. She got up off her hands and reached down to the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off, and took off her bra next. Keitaro tried to look away, but his aunt grabbed his head and pulled themselves into another intense lip lock. **

**After their kiss was over, Haruka layed herself atop of Keitaro and made sure her breasts pressed against Keitaro before she pulled them both up and tried to pull off Keitaro's cloths. Keitaro tried hard to keep them on, but from out of nowhere, Haruka pulled out a knife and cut them off quite forcefully. She finished taking off the rest of her clothes, pulled a pair of love cuffs out of her shorts, and cuffed Keitaros right hand to her left. **

**"Haruka, have you lost your mind!" he said. **

**"No. I've just found out the only thing important in my life is you." **

**Haruka pulled Keitaro into another kiss and pushed herself as close to Keitaro as two people can be. Keitaro wasn't even trying to resist; he knew his aunt could easily out power him. He could feel her breasts pushing themselves against his chest. He could feel her sex touching his. The warmth of her body heating up his, and all he could think about was how the hell did he end up screwing his aunt.**

**So I hope ya'll liked this chapter and I hope I didn't make anyone angry for not posting for such a while. Can't wait to read yall's reviews.**

**.:Proof read by Regrem Erutaerc**


End file.
